Animal Party/Credits
Full credits for Animal Party. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents An Bad Robot Productions / Atlas Entertainment Production Animal Party Closing Directed by Conrad Vernon Rich Moore Produced by Ted V. Miller, C.A.S. Tom McGrath, A.S.C. J. J. Abrams, P.G.A. Screenplay by Cody Cameron Jeff Fowler Story by Karey Kirkpatrick Jim Parsons Ryan Reynolds Benedict Cumberbatch Chris Rock Jamie Chung Ali Wong David Schwimmer Bex Taylor-Klaus with Gal Gadot and Robert Downey Jr. Edited by William J. Caparella Executive Producers Pidge Gunderson Chris Meledandri Stephen Heneveld Music Score and Original Songs by Henry Jackman Art Director Larry McBrayer Character Design Supervisor Jin Kim Associate Producer Jennifer Lee Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Computer Graphics Supervisors Mike Mitchell Bex Taylor-Klaus Laurent De la Chapelle Pablo Holcer Computer Graphics Supervisors Jamie Chung Wayne Lopez Angus MacLane Alexandra Rodriguez Visual Effects Supervisor Christopher Kracker Animation Director Gwen Gomez Supervising Animators Gal Gadot Jin Suyiooero Nicholas Stoller Martin Murphy Supervising Animators Glen McIntosh Edward Zhou Sam Marks Head of Story Daniel Pemberton Layout Supervisor Christopher Scarabosio Animation Supervisors Shiyoon Kim Chris Williams Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Lenny Gyllenhaal Effects Supervisors Avi Arad Sam Gebhardt Supervising Crowd Animator Jean-Claude J. Kalache Character Supervisors Set Supervisors Stereo Supervisor Jennifer Kaminski Stereo Compositing Supervisor Christopher Miller Head of Technology Jim McLean Pipeline Supervisor Evan Rachel Wood Supervising Technical Directors Karey Kirkpatrick Kathleen Thorson Good Post Production Supervisor David Okey MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Cast Additional Voices Assistant Computer Graphics Supervisors 1st Assistant Editors Editorial Production Supervisors Story Artists Additional Story Artists Set Designers Colorists Additional Character Design Layout Artists Character Animators Crowd Animators Fix Animators Character Modeling Character Rigging Leads Character Rigging Character Surfacing Hair and Fur Department Artists Character Effects Set Up Lead Character Effects Animators Character Effects Animators Set & Props Modeling Set & Props Surfacing Effects Animators Concept Artists Lead Lighting Artists Key Lighting Artists Lighting Artists Lead Compositing Artists Key Compositing Artists Compositing Artists Matte Painters Pipeline Technical Directors Technical Directors Information Technology Software Developers Accounting Department Recurring Managers Assistants to Ted V. Miller Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm, Ltd. Company Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Skywalker Sound Executive Staff Digital Intermediate by EFILM Soundtrack on WaterTower Music "Empire State of Mind" Written by Shawn Carter, Alicia Augello-Cook, Angela Hunte, Bert Keyes, Sylvia Robinson, Jane't Sewell, Alexander Shuckburgh Performed by Jay Z featuring Alicia Keys Courtesy of S. Carter Enterprises, LLC/Roc Nation Records under license from Universal Music Enterprises Alicia Keys appears courtesy of RCA Records by arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment Contains the sample "Love on a Two-Way Street" performed by The Moments, courtesy of Rhino Entertainment Company, by arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing By arrangement with Sanctuary Records Group Ltd., a BMG Company "The Terminator Theme" Written by Brad Fiedel "Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" Written by George Michael Performed by Wham! Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment (UK) Ltd. & Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Welcome to New York" Written by Taylor Swift and Ryan Tedder Performed by Taylor Swift Produced by Ryan Tedder, Noel Zancanella, and Taylor Swift Courtesy of Big Machine Records "Dragostea Din Tei" Written and Produced by Dan Bălan Performed by O-Zone Courtesy of Polydor Records & Ultra Music "Sunflower (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)" Written by Khalif Brown, Louis Russel Bell, Austin Post, Billy Walsh Carter Lang and Carl Rosen Produced by Louis Bell and Carter Lang Performed by Post Malone & Swae Lee Post Malone appears courtesy of Republic Records Swae Lee appears courtesy of Eardrummer/Interscope Records "Finally Free" Written by Ian Franzino, Andrew Haas, John Ryan, Julian Bunetta and Niall Horan Performed by Niall Horan Courtesy of Neon Haze Music Ltd. under exclusive license to Capitol Records and UMG Recordings, Inc. "Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of...)" Written by Perez Prado, David Lubega, Christian Pletschacher Performed by Lou Bega Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Germany GmbH By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Sexy And I Know It" Written by George Robertson, Kenny Oliver, Skyler Gordy, Stefan Gordy, Erin Beck and David Listenbee Performed by LMFAO Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Last Drop" Performed by Wonderberg Courtesy of and obtained from Magisto "Where Did The Time Go Girl" Written by Robert Smigel and Dennis White Produced by Static Revenger Performed by Kevin James and CeeLo Green Courtesy of Sony Pictures Animation CeeLo Green appears courtesy of Eight Entertainment/Elektra Entertainment Group, Inc. "Don't Stop the Party" Written by Armando Perez, Jorge Martinez Gomez, Jose Garcia, Thomas Rozdilsky, Frederick Hibbert Performed by Pitbull (feat. TJR) Pitbull appears courtesy of Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records/Mr. 305 Inc. By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment TJR appears courtesy of Rising Music through Three Six Zero Group Ltd. "Y.M.C.A." Written by Henri Belolo, Jacques Morali, Victor Willis Music Performed by The Village People Courtesy of Scorpio Music, S.A. Courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "It's Gonna Be a Lovely Day" Written by Bill Withers, Skip Scarborough, Gamal Kosh Lewis, Marc Sibley, Nathan Cunningham, Brandon Hamlin, Adam Aminé Daniel Performed by LunchMoney Lewis featuring Aminé Produced by The Space Primates and Brandon "B Ham" Hamlin LunchMoney Lewis appears courtesy of Amigo Records Aminé appears courtesy of Republic Records Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. With Thanks to and A Very Special Thanks to Stephen Heneveld Additional Thanks No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This Motion Picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. Original Score © 2019 Warner-Olive Music, LLC Country of First Publication: United States of America. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Warner Bros. Entertainment and Movie Land Animation Studios are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits